Ronald Tyler
Ronald Tyler is the deuteragonist of 1991 horror film Child's Play 3. He is an 8-year-old African American boy who attends Kent Military School. Biography He first appears in Child's Play 3 when Andy Barclay (Justin Whalin) is getting his hair cut short. On the television, a commercial comes on advertising the Good Guy Dolls, a toy line that was just now being put back on the market after an eight year absence since the mysterious murders and massacres involving one of them. Ronald later appears when he visits the office is hopes of receiving a letter from his dad Mr. Tyler. Although nothing came for him, he was asked to deliver a package to Andy. While taking it to Andy's room, he dropped it by accident and it fell down the stairs, causing a rip. When he looked through the rip he saw the words "Good Guys" on the box. Knowing what was inside, he selfishly took it to the storage room so he could play with what was suppose to be Andy's Good Guy Doll. As he was looking at the doll inside the box, it suddenly came to life. The doll, Chucky (Brad Douriff), realized that he no longer needed Andy since he was in a new body, and told Ronald his real name (Charles Lee Ray). Chucky was getting ready to transfer his soul into Ronald's body via Voodoo, and disguised his plans as a game called "Hide-the-Soul." Unfortunately for him, the school's colonel found Ronald with the doll and, not knowing Chucky was alive, took him to the dumpster. That night, Chucky armed himself with a large knife and was wandering the school halls in search of Ronald. Much to his dismay, Ronald was playing a game of Hide-and-Seek, making things much harder for the murderous little doll. Chucky found Ronald in a closet, but had no time to cast the Voodoo ritual as they were found by two girls. One of them put lipstick on Chucky and left him behind while the three of them went back to their rooms. The next morning, Andy approached Ronald and asked him about Chucky. Ronald, thinking that Andy wants Chucky all to himself, told him that he was just jealous that Chucky didn't pick him first. Andy decided to give Ronald a pocket knife to use against Chucky should he try to harm him again. The annual war games began, but Ronald sneak out of the red team base camp to play with Chucky. Deep within the woods, Chucky was tired of Ronald's playful attitude and revealed his true plans to the boy. Ronald, remembering the pocket knife, withdrew it and stabbed Chucky in the shoulder, making a run for it. Throughout the night Chucky was pursuing Ronald, and finally trapped him in a carnival haunted house. There, Andy and another student named Kristin DeSilva (Perrey Reeves) battled Chucky within the dark halls of the haunted house. Kristin was shot and injured, and Ronald and Andy were separated. Chucky knocked Ronald out cold and prepared the Voodoo ritual. Luckily, Andy was able to climb up the mountain of skulls that the two were on. Andy was able to shoot off Chucky's arms, subduing him, and kicking him off the mountain. He fell into a giant fan, ripping him to shreds. It is unknown if Ronald went back to the military school or went to the police station for questioning. Relatives *Mr. Tyler (father) *Mrs. Tyler (mother) Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Male Heroes Category:Mature Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Kid Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Sole Survivors Category:Pure of hearts Category:Sidekicks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Male Damsels Category:Military Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Dimwits Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Victims Category:One Time Heroes